Heated Passion
by purplehanyou15
Summary: His demon wanted Kagome more than anything yet his hanyou side seemed to harbor feelings for another. His demon won't rest until she is his.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone, I had this idea in my head and had to get it out n paper. I was watching some show on the TV and it went along with what this story is about. Some parts more than others. So I decided to go on make another story, using the Inuyasha characters of course. So I hope you like it!_

_Heated Passion: His demon blood wanted Kagome more than anything, yet his hanyou side seemed to still harbor feelings for another. His demon won't rest until she is his._

*****

Chapter One

*****

It was a regular cool day in Feudal Japan. The sky was clear without a trace of cloud in the sky. The wind was blowing ever so slightly creating a nice breeze. You could hear the kids at the nearby village engaging in fun activities and indistinctive chatter from the women and men there. This was the village where they would always come from to recover from battles and dangerous situations that they would be grateful for even being alive. After all hunting for jewel shards was not an easy task, especially with both greedy humans and demons alike.

Although this moment would soon be interrupted by one particular person, who was in a foul mood to begin with.

"I don't want you to touch me Kagome!" he hissed out not allowing the girl in question to come a foot near him.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temple slightly. "Inuyasha if you don't let me treat your wounds, it will take longer for them to heal." She spoke in a kind tone, wanting to ease his frustration.

"If it wasn't for you Kagome, we wouldn't even be in the condition that we are in right now." He spat out anger was obviously in his voice when he spoke.

"So you are blaming this on me now?"

"You must not remember the battle that just took place."

****

_Inuyasha and the group were on their way back to Kaede's village. They had been gone for over two months and decided to see how she and the village were doing while they were gone. Of course Kagome didn't mind since she thought it would be great for her to bring some of the herbs that she had collected while on their journey._

_Kagome stopped and looked at the opposite direction of where they were heading. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped._

"_What's the matter Kagome?" he asked._

"_I can sense a sacred jewel shard near by." She was serious. "Who ever has it, they are headed this way."_

_Inuyasha's ears twitched as he could hear them fast approaching this way. "I guess we found another shard. Let's see if this demon will be willing to give it to us."_

_The earth was vibrating irregularly as Inuyasha anticipated that things would turn into a battle. It wasn't unusual for demons to track down the jewel shard. So it would have been easy for them to find the jewels that they possessed which wasn't little._

_The demon emerged from beneath the ground, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him to avoid from her getting hit. Miroku and Sango were caught by Kirara hoisting the two on her back as she flew a safe distance away._

"_I thought that I sensed some jewel shards, I guess I was right" the demon stood before them. "If you were smart you would hand them over to me and we won't have any problems."_

_Inuyasha sat Kagome down as he approached the demon. Inuyasha looked at the demon before him and knew that it was a rat demon by the extremely long whiskers and long tail. The jewel shard probably enhanced it so that it could be larger and probably faster than usual. Although this was something that Inuyasha was used to._

"_You are weak I can defeat you without even breaking a sweat." Inuyasha boasted confidently._

_The demon looked at the guy with the silver hair and spoke. "So I would take it that you are the one that they call Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha looked at him curiously. "Yeah, so what of it."_

"_I have heard that many demons have tried to kill you and all have failed. You won't be so lucky this time."_

_Inuyasha could have laughed at the demon's tenacity but that would probably make it mad. That was exactly what Inuyasha wanted._

"_Looks like I have to show another pathetic demon not to cross me. You know what I won't even use my sword."_

_The demon let out a growl as he lounged towards Miroku and Sango. Kirara easily avoided the attack and Sango gripped onto her Hiraikotsu. She swung it in the direction of the demon, expecting to get an easy kill. The demon deflected the weapon with its tail and sends it flying to the ground. Sango wasn't expecting that and instructed Kirara to fly down to retrieve her weapon. Inuyasha watched as the demon charged at him with bared fangs, Inuyasha dodged the attack and he crashed into the ground._

_Inuyasha was going to attack him with an attack of his own but the rat demon dug into the earth. Inuyasha looked around keeping his ears on high alert to hear any vibrations._

"_Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha said out loud._

_Kagome was looking around also, she could sense the jewel shard. However, the jewel enhanced his speed, so he was moving at a speed that even Inuyasha couldn't detect with his ears. Seconds had passed and the demon still hadn't surfaced, which was irritating Inuyasha._

"_I don't know what that demon is doing but I sure as hell am not going to wait." Inuyasha growled out angrily. Just as the words escaped Inuyasha's lips, the demon sprang from the ground a few inches away from where Sango and Kirara were standing. _

_The demon opened its mouth and a grayish haze shot out of its mouth. Kirara quickly pushed Sango out of the way to avoid contact._

"_What the heck was that?" Sango said looking at the haze that was now noticeable on her fur. Kirara growled a bit but still held her ground as she joined back with Miroku and the others._

"_His powers are enhanced by the jewel shard; we have got to get it." Kagome said as she reached to retrieve an arrow._

"_Maybe I can use my wind tunnel and suck him in." Miroku suggested as he was ready to remove the prayer beads._

"_If we can slow him down and remove the jewel shard, then yeah. Other than that we are going to have to take this demon head on. And I don't have a problem with that." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed tessaiga ready to get this battle out the way. Who would have thought that a rat demon would be causing them all of these problems? Inuyasha wasn't one to prolong a fight if it meant he was going to get a jewel shard from it._

"_I'll distract the demon and you…" Inuyasha was talking to Kagome who had plans of her own on defeating the demon. "Kagome! Come back here."_

"_I located the jewel shard; now all I have to do is aim and shoot." Kagome was a couple of yards away already. Kagome pulled back her bow expecting to take the demon out in one shot._

"_That's not going to happen, human wench." The demon said forcefully as he used his tail to swipe the bow and arrows out of Kagome's hand and also hit Kagome causing her to fly a few feet back._

_Kagome hit the ground hard, scraping her knee in the process. She let out a small grunt and looked up to see exactly how far she landed. Looking up she saw the demon's tail coming full force in her direction once again._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he quickly rushed to her aid and grabbed her before the rat's tail made devastating impact on the ground creating a crater. _

"_Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he set her on her feet. Kagome nodded her head as she caught her breath._

"_Yeah I'm fine, that was a close one…" Kagome reached to touch her neck. Something was missing, something that she didn't want to lose at a time like this. Before she could say anything, her worst fear had become a reality._

"_More sacred jewel shards and it's a large fragment too. This shall increase my power 20 fold." He grinned as he added it to the one jewel shard he already possessed._

_Inuyasha cursed out loud as he looked down at Kagome. "You dropped the jewel shards."_

"_Sorry, I don't know how they fell." She smiled nervously. She turned her attention back to the demon. "Besides that we have to kill him now." _

"_No kidding genius, all I need to do is take one swing with tessaiga and he will be history." Inuyasha was about to reach for his sword when the demon somehow mutated into something entirely different. He was bigger, stronger, and a lot faster. The effects of the jewel were already present._

_The demon released some more grayish haze and it surrounded the area in quick speed. Inuyasha could smell the familiar scent and quickly warned the group that it was poison that he was unleashing. He could hear Sango and Miroku couching from a distance._

"_Damn it's like the poison has become stronger now." Miroku coughed out. "I can't use my wind tunnel to get rid of the fumes because it will get into my system."_

_Sango grabbed her toxic mask and handed it to Miroku. "Here take this Miroku, you'll need it."_

"_What about you Sango, you will inhale some of the poison won't you?"_

"_I'm fine Miroku, I am a demon slayer I was trained to withstand it, ever for a little while."_

"_My sweet sweet Sango. Even in the heat of battle you think of me. You are truly a wonderful woman. As soon as we return to Kaede's village I shall give you the honor of bearing my first child."_

"_Save it lecher, we are still in the middle of battle. You shouldn't let your perverted thoughts get the better of you." She slapped his hands from touching her body._

_****_

"You making it sound like it were my fault Inuyasha. How was I supposed to know that he would get the jewel shards? Besides we defeated him didn't we?"

"Correction I defeated him and I ended up getting injured because you just can't follow orders. Sango, Miroku and Kirara also inhaled a bit of poison and that isn't something to take lightly."

"I'm fine Inuyasha, although I can't say the same thing about Miroku." Sango looked at Miroku who was up to no good, probably thinking of another way to grope her. Sango turned to look at Kirara who still had the grayish spot on her fur.

"Kirara may have some poison in her system, so I am going to watch her."

"I'm sorry about that Kirara." Kagome apologized.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, she has been in worse predicaments than this."

"Kagome is still to blame, none of this would have happened if she would have followed orders. She should have waited until I made an opening and then attacked him."

"What makes you think that you would have found an opening in the first place? He was moving so fast that you couldn't even trace his movements."

"That was only because he was underground. I could detect him just fine when he was on the earth." Inuyasha countered.

"Then why did it take you so long to defeat him then? It would seem that none of the fault lies in me. Rather in you for wanting to display how strong you are, which no one could really cares about."

"Who says that I am displaying how strong I am?"

Kagome didn't have time for this silly little argument. She wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was okay. He did receive some nasty injuries from the battle.

"Inuyasha you should let me check your wounds. I am sure that they will heal much faster if they are treated properly."

"Like I really need help from you." He spat out angrily.

Kagome shook off his aggressiveness as she attempted to remove his garments. "Inuyasha stop behaving like that and let me tend to your wounds." She moved closer.

"I don't need your help _Kagome. _You are acting as if I can't handle this on my own." He moved away from her approach.

"Looks like this won't be letting up anytime soon." Shippo whispered to Kaede who only nodded her head in agreement.

The day went by rather fast as nightfall was already approaching the village. Miroku and Inuyasha had caught some fishes for the group to eat as Kaede prepared a stew made from different vegetables grown in the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha and Kagome were still not talking to each other, most of the distance coming from Inuyasha.

"He's still not talking to you?" Sango asked Kagome as they were preparing to go to sleep.

Kagome nodded her head. "He is always like that; I should just let him cool off. He takes so much pride in being right. Maybe I should give him this just to keep the peace."

"Then we would have to hear him brag about being right." Sango pretended to be annoyed.

"Yeah but you know he loves to be right, even when he is wrong."

"It's such a male thing." Sango said as the two of them laughed with eyes looking at them in slight confusion.

"What do you think they are laughing at? Shippo whispered to Miroku.

Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue when it comes to the female conversation."

Inuyasha was sitting outside with his arms folded across his chest. He was not going to sleep inside the hut, for the simple reason he was still ticked off on Kagome. So of course he would want to show her that he didn't need her, which resulted in him being outside still

Kaede has just returned from one of the villagers hut and looked at Inuyasha. "What are ye still doing outside?"

"I'm not sleeping in there."

"Are ye still angry with Kagome?" She asked already know the answer to her question.

"I don't want to be in the same room as the person who is to blame for the whole battle." He gruffly stated.

Kaede just shook her head. "It will cold tonight Inuyasha. Are ye sure that you want to sleep out here. Why don't ye come inside where it's warm and comfortable?"

"I don't think so old lady; I am quite fine out here. So quit bothering me will ya? I'm sure that they can hear us talking." He positioned himself on the ground his head propped on his hand as he had his eyes closed.

Kaede sighed as she walked inside.

It wasn't long before the group had fallen asleep, while Inuyasha was still up thinking about the events that happened today.

"_She owes me a huge apology. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have gotten injured by that stupid demon's tail."_ He thought as he remembered him rescuing Kagome from a devastating blow.

Inuyasha looked back at the hut. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was his pride getting in the way. He always had to be right about things which often kept him and Kagome at odds.

"Whatever I don't need her. I am fine without that stupid wench…" Inuyasha was interrupted when he saw a bright light in the forest. His ears twitched as he stood up wondering what it could be. The light seemed to be getting closer to Inuyasha when he realized that it was Kikyo's soul collectors.

"_Those belong to Kikyo."_ He thought as they approached him swirling around his body as if they were trying to get him to follow them. Inuyasha nodded his head in a silent agreement and followed after them.

Inuyasha was deep within the forest when the soul collectors had finally led him to where Kikyo was at. He looked around and didn't see her, although he could pick up her scent.

Kikyo emerged from behind some trees a few moments later.

"Inuyasha you came." She said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? I thought that you were still wandering the earth."

"I do need a time of rest Inuyasha. I happened to stumble back here and I figured that I might as rest. There isn't a village to far from here and I was staying there for a while. However I cannot stay at a place too long for I do not belong in this world."

Inuyasha approached her. "You could stay with Kaede, I am sure she will open you with open arms."

"Kaede will only rebuke me for still lingering in this world and try to send me back to my afterlife." Kikyo said harshly but quickly regained her composure. "I'm sorry I suppose she is right."

"Don't say that Kikyo, you only desire to have another chance at life. This is what all the departed souls want."

Kagome had noticed the bright lights shining inside the hut. She didn't know what to think of them, but when she saw Inuyasha get up and disappear into the forest her curiosity got the best of her.

"_What is Inuyasha doing out at this time of night."_ Her mind wondered on a billion possibilities. The reality not hitting her that he was with Kikyo.

"Maybe this is a good time for the two of us to make up. This was after all a stupid argument."

Kagome had finally made it to where the lights were shining brightly and her eyes widen. She saw Inuyasha and along with him was Kikyo and the two were in a compromising position.

*****

_Hope that you all like the first chapter! I have this story already planned out so updates should come fast!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heated Passion: His demon wanted Kagome more than anything, yet his hanyou side seemed to still harbor feelings for another. His demon won't rest until she is his._

*****

Chapter Two

*****

"I have another chance at life you say, yet technically I am not alive." He looked at Inuyasha her eyes were cold as they had been when she was first resurrected.

Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he didn't know how Kikyo managed to still have him in her hold but she did. "Maybe you should come back, I'm sure Kaede has a lot of stuff she wants to tell you. If you do return maybe then she can finally get off of my back for once."

Kikyo was going to say something when she noticed that Inuyasha had sustained an injury. "So you were in another battle."

Inuyasha looked confused at first and noticed that she was staring at his scar. "Oh yeah we had to battle a rat demon that had one of the jewel shards."

"You still haven't collected all of the shards yet?"

"No not with how Kagome is acting, she is the reason why I am injured in the first place." Inuyasha revealed.

Kikyo took a step towards Inuyasha and placed her hand on Inuyasha's scar. Her hand was cold to the touch and Inuyasha winced a bit.

"My hands are cold I know." She said

"Kikyo I didn't mean…"

"Save it Inuyasha I know that I don't belong in this world. You don't need to act as if I do."

"You do belong in this world, you were a powerful priestess back then and you still are."

"Yes I was powerful yet I succumbed to those human emotions and what did it cause me? My untimely death which could have been prevented."

"Don't say that Kikyo, what you and I had it was real." Inuyasha took a step closer to Kikyo. "The feelings that I held for you, they were true."

"No they weren't Inuyasha. We were both misguided and thought that we were in love but I wasn't."

Inuyasha grabbed hold to Kikyo's wrist and pulled her to him, crashing against his chest. The pain surged through him but he avoided it.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kikyo said trying to push him away from her but he was obviously the stronger of the two.

"No I won't allow you to say that, you can't go by one moment that changed our lives. Didn't we have good times? We use to smile and laugh all the time. I know you can't forget what we had…" Inuyasha heard a noise within the forest and quickly turned his head in the direction. He brushed it off as being a animal or something as he turned his attention back to Kikyo.

"Hey maybe I should get going. I don't want the others waking up and finding that I am gone. I don't have the time for unnecessary questions." He tried to lighten the mood although Kikyo didn't find anything amusing in it.

"Go Inuyasha, I will be fine."

Inuyasha released his hold on her and gave her a light smile before taking off. Kikyo watched as he disappeared within a distance, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't have come, you know too well that Inuyasha and I will always care for each other. It's about time that you accept that little knowledge."

Inuyasha made it to the village in record time as the fire was still burning brightly which meant that everyone was still sleeping. Inuyasha walked towards the hut and peered inside; he listened to their breathing and found all of them breathing evenly. Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was sleeping and for a brief moment let a smile grace his lips, but it disappeared when he remembered the events that took place earlier in the day.

Inuyasha returned back to his spot outside and quickly put out the fire. He positioned himself on the ground and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Kagome sighed to herself as Inuyasha left the hut. Her thoughts were still on the image that she had seen. It wasn't like it was anything new, Inuyasha always went to see Kikyo, although he would never know how much it hurt her. What was new with him telling her that he cared, with him holding her in his arms, with him still being in love with her? It wasn't like she and Inuyasha were exclusive, nothing like that. Yet it still hurt, it hurt her a lot.

"_Inuyasha, why is it that you continue to run after her? I am here, why is it that you can't see me."_ Kagome thought to herself as her thoughts put her to sleep in an instant.

*****

Kagome woke up earlier than the rest of the group and decided that she would freshen up a bit. She didn't want to wake Shippo up, who was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag. She headed out of the hut and was surprised to see that Inuyasha was already up and helping Kaede with some firewood.

"Ye are up rather early Kagome." Kaede looked at her.

"Yeah I guess I am well rested." She smiled not wanting to look at Inuyasha. "I'm going to freshen up I'll be back in a second."

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome wondering what she was doing up so early that he didn't see the huge log on the ground and he hit the ground hard, the wood falling on him also.

"Inuyasha stop playing around there is work to be done."

Inuyasha murmured to himself as he rubbed his head in the spot that the firewood hit him at. "Old woman who put this log there?"

"It has always been there, if ye would have been paying attention this would have not happened."

Inuyasha continue to mutter to himself about how stupid this was and that he should spend some time training with tessaiga and other stuff.

Kagome had returned a couple of minutes later and saw that Inuyasha was still carrying firewood. She didn't think it would be the best time to talk to Inuyasha and he probably was still holding a grudge against her. She noticed that Miroku and the others were up and starting off the day. She saw that Kaede was tending to one of the villagers who had sustained an injury of some sort.

Kagome had remembered the herbs that she had found on her travels and thought that it may be useful for Kaede in the future. Kagome returned inside the hut to retrieve the herbs from her backpack. Opening her backpack, she noticed that they were getting low in a couple of items. She dismissed the thought as she pulled out several herbs, some were different colors, different sizes and so on and so forth. Kagome grabbed them all and headed towards Kaede, who was just finishing up on the villager's wound.

"Next time ye be careful." She smiled at him.

The little boy nodded his head as he smiled. "Thanks Grandma Kaede." He ran off to join the other kids.

Kagome sat down beside Kaede with the herbs placed on her lap. "Kaede I found several herbs while we were gone. Some that I thought would be helpful for you."

Kaede grabbed one of the red-ish colored herbs examining it. "This is a rare herb that can cure most types of poison. I'm glad that you brought these with you, I can make something for Kirara for her inhalation of the poison." Kaede said as she grabbed several more of the same herb.

"Kagome I need ye to go retrieve some herbs near the outskirts of the village. Could ye get them for me?" Kaede asked as she stood up.

"Sure thing Kaede, which ones do you need?"

Kaede told Kagome the herbs that she needed to make the antidote for Kirara. Most of them were easy to recognize and wouldn't be hard to find. With that, Kagome left.

Kaede walked inside the hut and started to work on the antidote. "What are you doing Kaede?" Sango asked softly.

"Kagome had brought with her a useful herb that we can treat for Kirara's wounds."

Sango's face lit up as she looked at her injured comrade. "That is good news; this will help her recover faster." Sango smiled as she went to pet Kirara on the top of her head as she let out a soft mew.

"Hey Kaede!" Inuyasha's gruff voice could be heard from a miles away as he walked inside. "I am getting tired of carrying all these firewood. How much firewood do you really need? I carried a hundred firewood, and I know that you don't need that much."

Kaede looked at him, stifling her laughter in her voice. "I didn't need that much Inuyasha, ye probably got carried away." She went back to preparing the herbs mashing them together. "I just told ye that I needed you to carry these firewood's, which weren't but a few."

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked out. Inuyasha ears twitched as he could hear Kagome coming back to the village. She had a handful of herbs in her hand and Inuyasha concluded that she was helping Kaede with something.

As the day went on, both Kagome and Sango helped Kaede with the antidote for Kirara. Shippo was out playing with the kids in the village showing them some of his new fox fire tricks. Miroku of course found that some new female villagers had arrived and took it upon himself to tell them the woes of his life; in hopes of getting one of them if not all to bear him a child. Though it was a bit forward for most, some of them even considered to bear him a child.

Kaede had finished with the antidote and gave Sango instructions on how to administer it to Kirara, within the hour the grayish spot that was located on her fur was slowly disappearing.

"It should take a couple of days at most for the poison to be out of her system. By tomorrow the spot on her fur should be gone completely. Keep giving it to her every four hours and then she should be fine." Kaede cleaned her hands with a rag.

"Thank you so much Kaede."

"Don't thank me, the thanks lies within Kagome. It was her who brought the herbs with her."

Sango smiled as she gave Kagome a hug. "You are a life saver."

"It was nothing." Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango want to join me in a bath?"

Sango nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

As Kagome and Sango prepared to take their bath, Inuyasha was sitting down not really doing anything. He saw Miroku coming with a group of girls around him. Inuyasha shook his head; Miroku was always the player and would jump from girl to girl as if they were flowers.

"I would be glad to bear your child Miroku, it is so sad to know that this is your fate." One of the girls said.

"How are you able to even survive with such people after you?" Another asked.

"Ladies it is the life that I life, I feel so ashamed asking you this and I don't even know you that well."

"You are only doing this for the surety of your bloodline. I think it is so heroic." Another girl's voice came in.

"You women are too kind, but I feel as if I will be holding you back. I always wanted to fall in love with a woman before I engage in such activities." Miroku pretend to be bashful about the whole situation.

Inuyasha ears twitched as he looked towards the hut and saw that Kagome and Sango were holding towels and some clothes. What were they going?

Sango noticed that Miroku was surrounded by a crowd full of girls and gave Miroku a death glare. If it was one thing that made Sango extremely angry was the simple fact that he couldn't stop being such a pervert.

Miroku could feel Sango's eyes on him and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. This only meant that Sango was extremely mad at him. Miroku nervously turned his head to the direction that he was feeling the bad vibes and saw Sango glaring at him. The look that she was giving him was something that he hadn't seen before.

"Looks like I dug myself an early grave." He thought to himself.

"Come on Kagome we should get going, I'm sure the springs are hot now." Sango said as she walked off in the direction that the springs were located.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "Where do you think you are going Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha but didn't say anything as she kept walking. Inuyasha growled as he appeared before Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I was talking to you, where do you think you are going?"

"It's not like it's any of your business Inuyasha, but if you must know I am going to take a bath."

"Why do you need to take a bath for?"

"Unlike you Inuyasha, I have to take a bath to keep myself cleaned and from having body odor. If you are used to smelling like everything out here, that's you. However I will take a bath when I get the opportunity to."

"Like hell you are, you still got a lot to do. Don't you have to treat my wounds."

Kagome continued to walk off not really paying him any attention. "Yesterday when I offered to tend to your wounds you didn't want me to lay a single finger on you. Now that I have some free time to myself you are jumping on me like I'm your nurse. Well Inuyasha I guess you will have to wait because I am busy."

"Don't be stupid Kagome…"

"Sit!" Kagome didn't hesitate to use the word on him, after all the last word she heard was stupid and that was enough.

"Come on Sango." Kagome walked off leaving Inuyasha cursing into the ground. After the spell wore off Inuyasha held his head up growling.

"You stupid wench! How dare you sit me like that?" Inuyasha yelled out to her, which wasn't good idea since she could use the command again. That was exactly what Kagome did as Inuyasha plummeted further into the ground.

"So what was all of that about?" Sango asked after sitting in the springs for almost 20 minutes not saying anything.

Kagome relaxed a bit as she sat up. "What was what about?"

"You and Inuyasha, are the two of you still mad at each other?"

"He was the one who started it, I wanted to treat his wounds and he acts as if it was my fault. Now he wants me to treat it when it's convenient for him."

Sango laughed a bit. "He was pretty mad yesterday, but we defeated the demon and were able to get the shards back. That should count for something."

Kagome shock her head. "Not for Inuyasha, if he thinks that I am to blame for something he doesn't hesitate on blaming me. He just can't let go of the fact that I broke the sacred jewel and scattered it. How was I supposed to know that it would break that easily?"

"Well at least we have a large portion of it, and it will be close to being completely whole."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, then I can finally get some rest for a change. Not going to school has put a stain on my grades."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just not being there means I will have to do twice as much work and probably even more to understand. Math is not an easy subject when you are 3 months behind."

"Geronimo!" came Shippo's voice as he splashed into the springs wetting Kagome's and Sango's hair.

"Shippo you got our hair wet."

Shippo looked at them and gave them a smile. "Sorry about that I just wanted to take a bath with you."

"It's okay Shippo, next time just warn us when you are coming." Sango said. "So what are Inuyasha and Miroku doing?"

"Inuyasha he went somewhere complaining about something that Kagome did and Miroku, he is still flirting with all the village girls."

"Still!" Sango couldn't help but yell out. "That monk is such a pervert! How is it that he even has the title of a monk? He is disgracing the title of monks everywhere."

Kagome and Shippo both laughed as Sango continued to fume about his lecherous habits, even pointing out what he was doing when they were battling the rat demon.

"You would think u would learn his lesson by now." Kagome said.

"He says that he cares about me yet he is talking to other girls. Makes me wonder if he is actually serious in what he says."

Kagome couldn't help but to think about how true Sango's words were. Although Inuyasha hasn't openly said that he loved her, he did say that he wanted her to stay by his side. She chose to stay by his side, not just for him but because it was what she wanted. Although he wasn't making it easy for her by going after Kikyo every chance he could get.

"Inuyasha is the same way; you know he gets like that whenever he sees Kikyo."

"I wonder who is worse him or Inuyasha?"

"They both are pretty much the same; one is just hung over some dead girl while the other just can't make up his mind on what girl he wants." Shippo said as he was playing with some of his toys in the water.

Kagome and Sango laughed at Shippo's comment, it did make sense the two of them were pretty much in the same.

An angry hanyou wasn't too far from the two. He was still ticked off with her from the events of yesterday and now he was furious. What made her want to sit him like that? What did he do, after all he did say that he needed her to treat his wounds. Usually she would jump on an opportunity to treat his wounds but not this time.

"Stupid Kagome, I am going to get her as soon as she gets out of that spring."

"So I would take it that you also enjoy watching the maidens from a far." Miroku's voice came in a couple of feet away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped a bit as he looked at Miroku. "What the hell Miroku, where did you come from?"

"I have been here for the same duration of time as you, my friend. Don't our maidens look quite beautiful?" Miroku asked as he looked at Sango marveling her beautiful body.

"I'm not a peeping tom, unlike you and quit looking at them like that. If those two were to find out that we were here, we are done for."

"I am ashamed to know that you regard as me as such Inuyasha. I thought that we had a level of respect for each other."

"Respect has nothing to do with your tendencies to be a pervert, Miroku." Inuyasha did his best from raising his voice. He didn't want to give away their position, they were pretty close to where Kagome and Sango where.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been caught up in their own conversation that they didn't notice that Shippo was standing in front of them.

Naked.

"Shippo what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he scooted back.

"Inuyasha when did you and Miroku get here? You could have joined us in the spring." Shippo turned his head in the direction of where Sango and Kagome were at, "Hey Kagome, Inu…"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha quickly grabbed him covering his mouth with their hands in order to keep him quiet.

"Don't say a single word Shippo. If they find out that we are here we are…."

"DEAD!" Kagome and Sango completed the sentence for Inuyasha. Kagome sat Inuyasha into a huge crater while Sango used her Hiraikotsu on Miroku.

"Guys are such perverts, make me wonder why we were stuck with those two," Sango fumed as she, Kagome and Shippo returned to the village.

"I couldn't agree more."

Inuyasha stood up his eyes flashing red as he stared at Kagome walking off in a distance. He growled out dangerously. _**"Kagome."**_

*****

Okay the second chapter is complete! Thanks to those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

_Heated Passion: His demon blood wanted Kagome more than anything, yet his hanyou side seemed to still harbor feelings for another. His demon won't rest until she is his._

_*****_

Chapter Three

*****

Kagome had placed her dirty clothes inside her backpack and decided that it was a good time for her to return home. She didn't have anymore changing clothes left and the supplies that she had brought were quickly decreasing in number. Kagome stood up to her feet and was surprised to see Inuyasha standing behind her with a cross look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that." Kagome said dryly.

"What the hell did you sit me for?"

"You were peeping on Sango and I. That would count as something that I had the right to do."

Inuyasha approached her. "You didn't have to say it so many times; I would think that one sit command would suffice."

"Maybe if I said it more times you wouldn't want to do that again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like I would really want to see you naked, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and let the words escape her lips. "Sit."

Inuyasha growled again as Kagome kneeled down beside him. "Well while you are down there, could I go home for a couple of days?"

"You think that I should let you go after you did this?"

"Yeah you never had a problem with it before Inuyasha, why should this be any different?"

"You aren't going anywhere Kagome."

"Come on Inuyasha I have to restock on some stuff and also see how far behind I am in my school work."

"You are not going and that is final." Inuyasha sat up rubbing his face in the spot where it hit the ground. "I mean school isn't as important as finding the jewel shards that you lost."

"I didn't say that looking for the jewel shards isn't important but I do have a life."

"Well you don't need to worry about that life, you aren't going."

"You are so difficult. I just want to go for the benefit of the group and you are acting like such a jerk."

"I can be a bigger jerk if you keep pushing my button." Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome stood up on her feet. She didn't want to drag this out anymore. Inuyasha was obviously being a jerk.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should it matter, if I tell you, you may prevent me from going there too." She shot back at him.

"Look Kagome I don't know what your problem is but you are running a thin line."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha as she walked out of the hut. He was obviously giving idle threats. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything and she knew it.

Inuyasha let another growl escape his lips as a thought entered his mind. _**"Get my bitch."**_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around. There was no one else inside the hut. His ears twitched slightly as he heard Kagome moving further away from him. He shook his head following after her. There was no way that he was going to let Kagome get away that easily.

As Inuyasha approached Kagome, he sensed that something was up. He looked at Kagome who was staring off the distance.

"I sense another jewel shard."

That was all Inuyasha needed to know as his face grew serious. "You do, where?"

"It's coming in that direction." Kagome said as she pointed where she sensed the jewel shard. "Whoever has it, they have a couple in their possession."

"Hey Miroku. Sango." Inuyasha called out. Miroku had a visible imprint of the Hiraikotsu on the side of his face.

"What is it Inuyasha."

"Kagome senses a jewel shard and we need to get it." Inuyasha who temporarily forgot about the whole predicament that he and Kagome were in just seconds ago.

"There's another one that was less than 24 hours." Sango said as she walked over towards the two.

"Who cares as long as we can get those shards that is all that matters." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and the two headed off with Sango and Miroku not too far behind.

"You stay here Shippo."

Kagome told Inuyasha exactly where she sensed the shards and Inuyasha made it to the exact spot. As Inuyasha set Kagome down his eyes immediately spotted where the demon was at. Inuyasha smirked to himself. It was just a panther demon which was a demon that he could handle all on his own.

"So you have some sacred jewel shards huh?" Inuyasha grabbed hold to the hem of his sword, not yet taking it out of its sheath.

The demon looked at Inuyasha and let out a low snarl as to intimidate Inuyasha. Inuyasha could tell by the appearance of the demon that it wasn't too strong. Even with the help of the jewel shards it didn't seem to increase its strength.

"Inuyasha there is 3 jewel shards in all. They seem to be in its chest." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha approached the demon. "I've got it Kagome; this demon isn't all too tough." He had a confident smirk plastered on his face as he pulled out the tessaiga.

"That's what you said last time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored what Kagome said as he charged at the demon in full throttle. The panther demon snarled as it used its tail as a defense but Inuyasha easily avoided it. Inuyasha used his free hand and grabbed it by the tail throwing it across the forest ground.

Inuyasha decided that he didn't have time to be playing with the weak demon and decided to kill it quickly. With one swing, Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar and in a matter of seconds there was no trace of the panther demon.

Inuyasha smiled as he turned his attention back to Kagome, who was approaching Inuyasha. She went to pick up the jewel shards that they had acquired.

"Hey where is the demon that you were telling us about?" Miroku asked as he and Sango finally arrived at the scene.

"I killed it; it was a weak demon anyways." Inuyasha turned to look at the two of them. "I handled it."

"If it was so easy then why did you tell Sango and Miroku to come here?" Kagome said as she walked passed Inuyasha.

"What did you say?"

"Come on guys lets head back." Kagome was obviously ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome what do you mean by that?"

"Inuyasha let's not start." Kagome looked around not realizing that they had already made it to the village.

"Ye made it back fast, was the demon a problem?" Kaede asked as she set the pot above the open fire.

"Yeah the thing was pathetic. I took it out quickly which has to be a record."

"If the demon was so easy then why did you need us? Better yet why did you have to use the wind scar? Hmm I wonder."

The comment that Kagome just made caused the entire group except for Inuyasha to go into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kagome growling lowly.

"What the hell was that Kagome?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Kagome. You have been saying smart lip remarks all day."

The group seemed to have went their separate ways knowing that a full fledge argument was underway. It would be best if they all avoided Inuyasha and Kagome at that particular time.

"Inuyasha can we please drop this. I really am tired and I need to get prepared for my trip back home."

"Back home? Since when did we say that you could go home?"

"I don't think that any of this has anything to do with you Inuyasha. I do have a life besides searching for jewels shards day in and day out." Kagome walked passed him as she headed towards the hut and gathered her things to take back home.

"We have already discussed this. I said that you weren't going home."

"Correction Inuyasha, you said that I wasn't going home. Yet I know that I wasn't going to listen to you in the first place." Kagome swung her backpack over her shoulder walking pass Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled lowly as he moved towards Kagome wanting to stop her.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome stepped over him walking outside. She said her goodbyes and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha would think that he could tell her what to do. Since when did he think that he had that power over her?

"_Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes. I don't even know why I put up with some of the stuff that he does."_ Kagome fumed to herself as she was fast approaching the well. As Kagome was approaching the entrance of the well, she felt a strong grip around her wrist. She was spun and she saw a pair of heated amber colored eyes.

"You aren't getting off that easy Kagome. What the hell was that sit command for?"

"You deserved it Inuyasha. I don't just throw around sits like air." She accidentally said as Inuyasha was plummeted to the ground once again. This was starting to become annoying to Inuyasha now. Just how many times was she going to continue to say that damn word?

Kagome let out a soft gasp. She didn't mean to say that word. It just slipped out. She kneeled over to apologize to Inuyasha.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it that time. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha glared at her his amber eyes boring into her brown ones with an unknown intensity. "You're sorry." He didn't seem to be accepting her apology. "You aren't sorry, you are only saying that so that I can allow you to go back to your time. Well sorry to mess up your plans Kagome but you aren't going anywhere."

Kagome held her head down her bangs covering her face. As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha stood to his feet dusting the dirt off of his kimono. He had a smirk on his face as he realized that Kagome didn't have anything to say. He had finally convinced Kagome that she wasn't going anywhere.

"It's about time you figured it out Kagome. You don't need to go home now, we still have a lot of work to do."

"…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who wasn't responding. He raised up a brow in curiosity. "Hey Kagome did you hear me?"

"…"

"Kagome."

"…"

"Don't tell me that you are mad at me. I haven't done anything to you for you to be doing this to me."

Kagome held up her head, tears brimming in her eyes. Her face was red and flushed and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. "Why do you have to be like this? All I want to do is go home and get a couple of things but you have to be in control of everything."

Inuyasha growled a bit, a scowl forming on his face. "I have to be in control. Kagome what the hell do you mean by that?"

"You don't see me asking you questions about Kikyo now do you? I know that you were with her the other night yet I didn't say a single word."

Inuyasha's eyes widen. He was positive that no one was up during the time he had went out to see Kikyo. How was it that he missed the fact that she was up during that time? Inuyasha couldn't ponder on that too long, Kagome was still there.

"I thought that you were in trouble so I followed you. I should have known that you were out with Kikyo."

"Kagome…"

"I heard the two of you talking and you still love her. There is no use in you denying it. I heard it all."

"How do you even know if I were serious Kagome?" Inuyasha was trying to save his tail but didn't think it would work.

"Don't play me for a fool."

"Who is playing you for a fool Kagome? You know that I was the main reason why Kikyo died. I just want her to be at peace."

"That's why you still love her. I wonder why you act so possessive with me when you always want to be with her. If you care for her so much, why don't you just make it official with her and save me the heartache."

Inuyasha was stunned at her words. Did she just say that?

"Maybe with me being gone that will give you time to spend with Kikyo." Kagome muttered out.

Inuyasha was going to say something but couldn't. With that, Kagome turned around and jumped inside the well disappearing inside.

*****


End file.
